Where a plurality of individually selectable control elements are required it is possible so to physically isolate each such element as to minimize the possibility of inadvertent or accidental actuation. Isolation as a solution to this problem however, involves the disadvantages of added expense incident to the provision of guard surfaces, and limitation on the total possible number of selectable elements. Such limitation is particularly disadvantageous in the case of an appliance such as a sewing machine where the total possible space on the casing which may accommodate control elements is severely restricted.